Confessions of the Heart
by LadySonya
Summary: Damon loves Elena, but who will she choose to love back? The brooding brother with a soul or the dangerous brother lacking a soul? One shot


_Confessions of the Heart_

Elena caught herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'What if Isobel, was right? What if Damon does love me? I'm not going to deny that there aren't feelings, towards him, because they are there. Who honestly wouldn't be attracted to someone dark, dangerous, blue eyed, powerful, cocky, funny, and sexy? But can also be protective and at times annoying. There is more to Damon, then what meets the eye. Everyday I get to see a little bit of his humanity coming back, and he lets me get to see the real him. And the more he shows the real him, it makes me want him more. I don't mind that he's not the heroic type, I love him as the villain that he is. It makes his personality more wild. I can't lie to Damon and to myself anymore.' She closed her eyes and thought about what happened earlier that day, with her and Damon.

"_We should talk about what happened tonight.'' He said as Bonnie walked away. "Yeah. Jeremy almost died tonight, and if I wasn't there to save him, I honestly don't know what I would've done, if I lost him too." Damon looked confused. " What? That's not what I'm talking about. Earlier? On you're front porch?" Sighing. "We kissed, Elena!" Elena looked up at him confused. "Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." She turned to walk away, only for him to grab her arm. "Hey, if you want to forget it happened, fine. But I can't." He roughly drew back and walked out of the hospital doors._

_Elena walked up the front steps to the Lockwood mansion and sighed. It was another death, another funeral and she didn't feel like staying. For the fear of, she might break down and cry. Turning her head, she noticed that Damon looked disheveled and was staring at her, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Excusing herself from her aunt and brother, she found herself standing in front of Damon. "Hey, how're you doing?'' 'Well, that was a stupid question. Just look at him.' "Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Damon?'' He turned his head and said back, "Elena." She reached out and touched his arm. "We should be able to talk about this, Damon we're close enough now. I really want to know how you're doing."_

_Damon pulled his arm away and looked out across the yard, then back at her face. "I kissed you. I thought you'd kissed me back. Doppelganger high ginseng sued. How do you think I'm doing?" She didn't want to see him like this. "I think that you're hurt." He gave her a half smile. "Mmmm, I don't get hurt, Elena." In spite of the situation, she smiled. "No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up. Then you do something stupid." He threw the glass on the ground and crossed his arms. "You're scared. You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you?" _

_He bent forward and whispered, "I don't need her for that." With a last look, he walked away, only to stop and turn around. " You know what? Why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?'' She felt her stomach clench. "That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you'd thought I'd kiss you back." Damon felt his mouth go dry and his throat close up. And if he had a heart, it would be in his stomach. "Now I'm hurt." He walked into the house, and headed straight for the bar. Elena just stood there and finally let the tears fall. _

She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still looking in the mirror, holding on tightly to the towel. With a last glance, Elena walked into her room, only to gasp. _"Damon." _He looked over and arched his eyebrow. "Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He just sat there and stared at the wall. "Thanks for um, looking out for me." He gave her a half smile. "That's me, a trusty bodyguard, calm in a crisis." She went to comfort him, but stopped. "Have you been drinking?" He showed her with his fingers. "Just a smudge." He hiccupped as he brushed his fingers in his messy hair. Shaking her head, she walked over and leaned against her wall. "And you're upset, that's not a good combination." 'How could I have been so selfish? Worrying about my feelings and not his?' "No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

She got off the wall and stormed at him. "That is total bullshit. You and I know, that you care." Damon felt his temper rise and he finally turned towards her. "You're surprised, that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed you'd want to." He saw the tears, that she been fighting, coming down her cheeks. "That what we've been doing here means something?" He didn't care if he hurt her, she hurt him. "You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it," He said as he stopped in front of her. "And your lying to me, and your lying to Stefan, and most of all your lying to yourself. I can prove it." He grabbed her head and kissed her roughly on the mouth. _"Lie about this."_

"Damon, stop it.'' She gently pushed his face away so that she could look into his eyes. Elena gently grabbed his face and whispered, "It's always been you." Damon pushed her against the wall and kissed her as if it would be their last. _"…Elena." _Her lips parted, a tempting invitation. Damon lowered his head and fastened his mouth to hers. It was as if a volcano erupted, causing the ground to ripple beneath their feet. His hard muscular body drew closer to her soft one, as his mouth fiercely took control of hers. He had a dark, dangerous need he didn't bother to hide.

Elena deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. A wildness began to rise, needing, demanding. She opened her eyes and was instantly lost in the depths of those piercing blue, he calls his eyes. So much need. An intense hunger. Blatant desire. And something dark, came forward , as he stared into her brown orbs.

He buried his face against her neck and breathed in her fragrance. He was fiercely possessive. His kiss alone was sinfully intimate. His mouth moved over hers like hot silk. It teased and insisted. Caressed and tempted. Demanding and dominating, sweeping her along with the rising tide of his own wild passion. Damon's hands slipped down her back to slide over the curve of her ass, dragging her even closer against him.

Damon's mouth was hot with need, moving over Elena's, his tongue dancing and dueling and teasing her body into hot flames. Even his gaze alone, had sent her blood boiling. His mouth watering kiss, sent butterfly wings brushing against her stomach. Begging him for more, always more.

Damon himself was, hot and exciting. He was a dark promise, erotic, sensual, his tongue demanding. She felt his fierce arousal. Wanting more. Aching with need. Liquid fire. Molten heat. Her breasts swelling with desire, straining for his touch. His palms cupping her breasts. His mouth blazing fire along her throat, across bare skin, hot and moist, over her aching nipple.

"_I need you, Elena." _His gaze moved hotly over her body. She couldn't do anything but stare. _"…Damon." _His bold gaze sent flames along her body, until she burned for him. He slid his jacket from his broad shoulders and let it hit the floor, unforgotten. His smoldering blue gaze slid over her, like she was a mouse, caught in his trap. Elena watched as he shrugged out of his grey hugging shirt, to let it fall on his jacket. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt her panties getting wet.

Elena found herself lying face up on her bed, looking up at a very horny, smirking, Damon. He looked down at her and groaned. She looked wild and untamed. Her body open for his taking. He found, that his body hardened even more, hot and thick, suddenly aggressive. His mouth was hot and moist, pulling strongly at her creamy flesh, his tongue dancing over the hard peak of her nipple, his teeth scraping gently until she cried out with pleasure. _"I need see you." _He whispered. He pushed her last remaining clothes off, so that they ended up in a pile. Elena gasped. He was nearly as vulnerable as she was.

She watched his hands, slowly remove his jeans and underwear. Strong hands, that she always dreamed about. How they would move over her skin possessively, a seductive caress that melted her insides. She ran her fingertips over his skin. She felt his body clench and tremble beneath her touch. His skin felt firm and cool, his muscles defined and sinewy. Her body felt heavy and aching and wanting.

His hands moved over her body. He wanted her slick and hot and beyond thinking. Her body rippled with desire. He pressed against her, hard and thick, pulsing with an urgent demand. He moved his body into her entrance. She was hot and tight, her folds a velvet fire surrounding him. Elena gasped at the pleasure Damon was giving her.

He began to move slowly at first, with long, sure strokes. She looked sexy, with her hair spread out like a brown halo. He cradled her ass, pulling her into him as he deepened his strokes. He was surging into her harder and deeper. She felt him swell, hard and full, driving even deeper, so that she felt on edge, so close to perfect ecstasy. She felt his seed pouring hotly into her. Seconds later, she felt her orgasm, hit her with a full force.

Damon looked relaxed and even happy. "Elena, I wanted to say thank you. You found something in me that was worth saving. When I myself, thought I was doomed." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "You're welcome. But now I can't call you, my dangerous, sexy, cocky, vampire anymore. I guess I'm gonna have to call you my big soft teddy bear, with no bite." She laughed as Damon glared at her.

"Elena, you should never tease a vampire." He said as he drove himself hard and fast into her. The movement drove the breath out of her. He was large and he filled her, stretching her until she gasped. He captured her mouth, as his tongue began to match his movement of his hips, hard and fast, so that she grew hotter and tighter. The pressure was building until her body rippled with life, gripping his, dragging him deeper into her, milking him dry.

They both laid there spent, looking deeply into each others eyes. Elena reached over and kissed Damon. "I love you, my blue eyed dark vampire." Damon smirked his sexy grin and returned the kiss, as he dragged her closer. "Love you Elena, always."


End file.
